dwtddanganronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Dummkopf Kirigiri
Dummkopf Kirigiri ', is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He doesn't remember his talent at the beginning of the Killing Game, so his title is '''Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」, chō kōkō kyū no “???” lit. Super High School Level ???). History He appears in Stupa's History,He wanted to make sure that Stupa is safe while she is on Detective works. Personality Dummkopf is a stoic and mysterious boy who tends to hide his feelings.He has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. During the beginning of the game, Dummkopf often keeps his distance from the other students while investigating. Prior to the investigation to find the way out with no casualties, Dummkopf doesn't seem to cooperate with the other students and does most of the investigating by himself. He plays major roles in solving mysteries of the culprits in Class Trials and is also one of very few students that see things objectively and doesn't jump to conclusions in the trial, making him a valuable ally to Stupa and Loopy. In his Original DWTD Version,Dummbkopf was named after his great grandfather, who enjoyed bomb disposal as a hobby. His name is German and roughly translated means someone who puts a fork in a toaster without pulling the plug out first. He is distantly related to Hapless, who also likes to prod dangerous things. He is the Ultimate Waiter because he likes to serve people's food right. Talent Ultimate Waiter Since he was a child, Dummkopf has been trained as a Waiter by his great grandfather. He was registered as an official Waiter at age 13 and his DSC number is 919. Befitting the Ultimate Waiter, Dummkopf is very good at bringing people's food to them without dropping them. Dummkopf as the Ultimate 2nd Detective can be seen as able to find the good in people's motives: for example, after the first trial (Loopy Gutowski's death), he goes to Supa's room to tell her that she needs to face her fears and forget the execution.Another example is in the second school trial, where he points out that the broken ID card is actually Ninny Fujisaki's. Dummkopf says that Dunce Owada broke it to protect Ninny's secret. Execution Dummkopf is in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where his desk is located. As he sits there and he serves people their orders while sitting down by reaching his hands to him quickly before he dies,as t goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind him at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds, intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monokuma's face on it. As his desk moves backwards, Monokuma dressed as a teacher appears in front of him and attempts to teach him a lesson in class, while Dummkopf constantly turns his gaze behind him, nervously watching the compactor. Eventually, his desk goes under the compactor, and Dummkopf is crushed flat to death. Trivia ~Dummkopf resembles Kyouko Kirigiri the most ~In the last class trail,Dummkopf was executed but he would make Stupa's life more better as if he was still alive.But Dummkopf is dead for killing Stupe ~He is the Waiter but nicknamed ' The 2nd Detective' ~He is the only one executed with purple shading on his face before dying Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead forever Category:Deceased forever Category:Executed Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Deceased family members